


Nothing's Thorns

by thatsjustHoneyDewbabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, I hope I don't make them too OOC., Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, hand/nail mutilation, open - Freeform, please comment if you want me to tag anything else!! I am like a book, seven and MC are main characters but everyone else will appear, the original character is the bigbad, this entire story is just one big trigger warning, this is in 2nd person, this will have a happy ending, trying to tag whatever I can think of because I don't want people to get surprised and upset, uhhhh yall mind if i write unintentional torture porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe/pseuds/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe
Summary: Takes place after 707's Secret Endings! MC (you) get kidnapped by the remnants of Mint Eye, and get tortured and brainwashed by members as you try to keep your sanity and your faith in Saeyoung and the RFA!





	1. Good-bye for good?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be graphic. This first chapter is pretty tame, I'm not sure if I want this to be a slow burn or not. I want to challenge my writing and write more detailed works. So all torture/brainwash scenes will be graphic.

It happened in one swift blur, you went on your way to the convenience store down the street from the bunker you shared with your future-husband-to-be and his little twin brother, when someone attacked you from behind with a tazer and sent you to the ground groaning in pain and hardly able to move. Rough hands seized you and dragged you somewhere, but you didn’t remember much after that.

 

You were suddenly in a room. A room with white tiles, white walls, a white ceiling, and a bed white with white sheets. The sheer brightness strained your eyes. It caused you to be unnerved, and you became unhinged when you noticed that you were handcuffed and in a thin, small white dress.

 

“Where am I….Where am I?!” Your voice became louder. This couldn’t be a prank. “Is anyone there..? Anyone?!” The door to the room, which was also white, creaked open. Two men, both unmemorable and average looking, approached you. They were both young and wore black cloaks that swept the floor as they moved. Your intuition told you to get away from them immediately.

 

“No! Don’t come near me—leave me alone!” You backed away cowering, until your back hit one of the white walls of the room.

 

“Where is she?” One of them piped up.

 

You looked at both of them with a blank face, still processing the situation.

 

“Where is the savior?” The other one demanded, getting up closer to you.

 

They meant Rika.

 

It did not take you more than a few seconds to realize that you had been kidnapped by the remnants of Mint Eye.

 

“I don’t know.” You carefully answered, thoughts raced though your head. You resented them for what they did to Saeran, but then it dawned on you that you were about to receive the same brainwashing and torture that he had endured. Trying to escape, you put your feet against the chain that connected the two handcuffs to try and break it apart with force. But there was no way you could broken free in time, one of the men, the aggressive one, reached out and grabbed a handful of your long hair, nearly ripping it out of your head to pull you up onto your knees. The pain was paralyzing and you let out a loud cry.

 

“You are lying.” The man declared.

 

“We do not like lying.” The other man said. You shook your head, trying to convince them that you had no idea.

 

“I don’t know anything!” You exclaimed in panic. “Please—please let me go!”

 

“That is impossible to do.”

 

They were not satisfied with your answers nor with your pleads. You partially knew where Rika, the founder of the cult, was, somewhere off the grid in recovery. You also knew that she left on her own accord, after being traumatized by V dying in front of her eyes. But you knew better than to give Mint Eye any information related to Rika, or the RFA. You hardly knew Rika- however you had fierce, undying loyalty towards the active RFA members. Now that you were with the enemy it was up to you to protect everyone else from falling prey to Mint Eye.

 

“We know that you are related to the traitor and the hacker. The ones who took our savior.”

 

You were being used as bait to lure them into the new Mint Eye headquarters. Fuck.

 

“Who?” You feigned ignorance. “Who are you talking about… and what do they have to do with me?”

 

One of them held you down as the other tried to feed you the bright mint concoction that Saeran once described. You tried to use your hands to hit either one of the men to get out of their hands, but they were both too strong for you to take on by yourself.  
  
  
“Don’t touch me, don’t touch me!”

 

As they managed to pour it into your mouth- you spit some of it back up onto one of the men’s faces. A look of victory was on your face, until one of them smacked you across the face with so much force that you landed on your side. Most of the poison had spilled out of your mouth by then, but you had still been forced to drink some before you were hit. The feeling that overtook you felt like you had been sedated, and your first instinct was to make sure none of it entered your stomach.

 

Without hesitation, you took two of your fingers and stuck them in the back of your throat. You gagged loudly as it triggered your natural response. Your stomach started to empty its contents, but not everything. You kept jabbing your fingers to the back of your throat and kept throwing up, until you finally saw that obnoxious mint green liquid in the pile. Despite your fingers and hand covered in your own vomit, you felt victorious. You couldn’t succumb to Mint Eye, or play fairly.

 

You looked up to the two men, expecting some sort of violent response—but there was none. They both looked at you pleasantly.

 

“Someone will come back later to check up on you.” The aggressive one stated cheerfully.

 

“Until then, cheers.” The other one chirped.

 

They left you alone, covered in your own vomit and struggling to fight against the poison that your system was already eating up. 


	2. The Three sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You needed to pay for what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this justice! I'm pretty bad at writing dialogue, that took me a while to make it presentable. As chapters progress, I will post whatever shitty song that I think fits the mood of the chapter. I have a particular song that will set the theme up for a few of the chapters. :}}}}

After those two men left you by yourself, covered in your vomit, no one had visited you for several days. You had unsuccessfully tried to break the door down and gave up when you realized that you wouldn’t have food or water until someone decided to come to the room. You noticed that when you pinched your skin, it did not recede immediately. You were dehydrated, and starving. They had taken your phone, clothes and taser away and left you completely isolated. You didn’t know how many days had passed, or what time it was. The room you were locked in had a blaring white light that never turned off. It made sleeping nearly impossible.

 

You hadn’t moved from the same spot for hours now, laying on your side on the bed. Your eyes and nose were red from occassional crying in frustration. Someone in the RFA, probably Saeyoung and Saeran, had to have noticed that you were missing and unable to trace. Your fiancé had installed tracking on the taser he gave you for Valentine’s Day, in case his old workplace or his family tried to hurt you. But Mint Eye had confiscated it as soon as you were in their claws. It was useless now, and possibly out of power by this point.

 

While you couldn’t come up with a solution to escape, you were trying to figure out what Mint Eye was going to do to you. They were going to lure the “hacker” and “traitor” to their new headquarters. Did that mean that they were going to use you as a hostage, and set you free after they successfully captured the twins… Or, were they going to turn you into a member and have you betray the RFA and lure them in yourself? With nothing else to do, you were obsessing over what their plans may be. Your stomach was churning from nerves. The mint poison that had unfortunately already been absorbed into your body did not have a huge effect, besides making you feel exhausted and slightly out of touch with your body- and you knew that in bigger doses there was a good chance you would become a different person. While you didn’t remember the exact formula of it, you did remember that it had mushrooms in it, a psychedelic. The idea of not being able to control yourself was frightening, and was leaving you feeling paranoid. The thought that Saeran went through this by himself with no one coming to rescue him made you tear up once or twice. And it made you angry. It was hard to suppress any strong emotions you had after being denied food and water. You swore once or twice in your head that if any of them try to hurt Saeran again—you would die for that boy.

 

It had been roughly four days that you had been locked in, long enough for Mint Eye members to decide what to do to you to make you break into pieces. You had already proven that you were defiant, and a fighter. Two traits that broken people do not have. They would have to fix that, swiftly.

\----------

  
Nobody could find you and it was beginning to take a physical toll on all of the RFA members.

 

Hours after you disappeared, Saeyoung couldn’t find you at all on the random CCTV cameras he had installed throughout the neighborhood you all lived in. There was also no memory of you on any past footage—in fact you didn’t show up on anything, like you hadn’t even left the bunker. As he obsessively looked for you, forgetting to eat or sleep, Saeran had messaged the other RFA members to search for you. Everyone was familiar with how awful you were at directions, there was some glimmer of hope that you had gotten carried away somewhere and was totally lost in the city.

 

But after twenty-four hours passed and no one could find you, that hope was lost. The only person who seemed to have a sliver of composure left was Jumin, but even he was beginning to panic. After you were gone for forty-eight hours, everyone was in a panic. Messaging each other wasn’t enough, and the members gathered in Jumin’s living room to discuss their new game plan. Yoosung was the last to arrive to Jumin’s home, because he wanted to make an effort to try and not cry in front of the others.

 

“Now that everyone is here, we can discuss what will do now.” Jumin announced. He turned to Saeyoung.

 

“Were you able to find anything on your CCTV footage?” Saeyoung shook his head, the skin underneath his eyes was dark and purple from not sleeping for two days.

 

“Nothing, it’s like she didn’t leave in the first place.” There was almost no intonation in his voice as he spoke and he appeared almost lifeless. His brother awkwardly tried to comfort him by putting one of his hands on top of his brother’s. To his relief, Saeyoung grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze before letting go.

 

The other members didn’t know what to say, but everyone looked devastated at the news.

 

“My men can’t find her either, or anything that could help us find her.” Jumin noted, while Zen took out a cigarette out of his pants pocket.

 

“I do not think she is in the city any longer.” Jumin concluded with a frustrated sigh, as Zen lit his cigarette and began to smoke it. Jumin gave him a begrudged look and his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Smoking in my home? Who taught you your manners?” He snapped as Zen blew a puff of smoke and sighed. The two could never see eye to eye on anything, ever.

 

“How can any of you not smoke, or drink right now?” Zen ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. “I feel like I’m losing my mind with worry!” He said, trying to counter Jumin’s questions.

 

“Losing your mind isn’t imperative, hold yourself together.” He said, almost as if he was lecturing a small child… or Yoosung. “If you let your emotions win then you won’t be very helpful trying to find her.”

 

“So you expect everyone here to act like you, Mr. Robot?” He yelled. Becoming more irritated, Zen put his cigarette out. “If we do that and don’t have any passion or feelings—we’ll never find her!”

 

Jaehee interjected, trying to break-up the useless bickering.

 

“Both of you…” She trailed off, biting her lip. Tears began pricking at her eyes but she wiped her eyes and held them back. Yoosung noticed and clenched his hands into fists.

 

“Stop this, stop fighting.” Yoosung raised his voice. “We have to all be together to find her!” His eyes began to water again. “Or otherwise what happened to V might happen. Or what happened to Rika.” He started to wipe away tears at his eyes.

 

“Yoosung… Jaehee… please don’t cry. I think.. We are all just really frazzled right now.” Zen’s defensive tone dropped as he tried to comfort them both. He had seen Yoosung cry many, many times, but seeing Jaehee start to cry took away all of the anger he had towards Jumin.

 

“Sorry I don’t.. mean to cry.” Yoosung stammered.

 

“You shouldn’t cry, when this is all my fault Yoosung.” Saeyoung concluded. He closed his laptop, putting his elbows on the top of it and looking down at the floor.

 

“No it isn’t,” Yoosung said as he began to shake his head, “This is no one’s fault—”

 

“This is my fault. I let my guard down. I should’ve never let her walk by herself.” He put his face in his hands. “For all we know she could be gone forever. I’m such a good-for-nothing, an idiot!”

 

“Seven—No, Saeyoung... blaming yourself won’t help us find her.” Yoosung said, trying to reason with his friend’s distorted and depressive feelings. “We need to all work together—.”

 

“Be quiet, can you be quiet for once? She isn’t your significant other, you wouldn’t understand what I’m feeling right now.” Saeyoung snapped, putting his head up to glare at Yoosung, who looked incredibly hurt and frustrated.

 

“No I don’t understand, but she’s part of _our_ family! You’re being selfish by shutting us all out, and not considering how any of us feel!” Yoosung yelled. “You always do this—you always isolate yourself and don’t want any help. But that’s the only way we’re gonna find her!” Yoosung began to tear up again, wiping at his eyes and taking a deep breath, while Saeyoung continued to stare at the ground.

 

“If we keep arguing like this nothing will get done. Because of all of this fighting we are running out of time.” Saeran intervened, looking at both of them with annoyance. Jumin nodded, adding that he agreed.

 

“You’re… right.” Saeyoung admitted, turning to Yoosung with remorse reflected in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” He apologized. He realized that he was taking his feelings out on everyone. Nothing would be accomplished if he shut himself away and tried to find you on his own.

 

“It’s okay. This is really hard on all of us, especially you.” Yoosung tried to smile while accepting Saeyoung’s apology, but he began to cry again.

 

“Yoosung…” Zen said, taking out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handing it to him. “Let’s go to the store or something!” He tried to smile for Yoosung when he took the handkerchief from him, and put his arm around Yoosung’s slender shoulders. “To take a breath of fresh air-- that might help you feel better.”

 

“That is impossible. Jumin stated, getting a surprised reaction from everyone else in the room, even Saeran.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Zen asked apprehensively. Jumin crossed his arms and strongly desired to roll his eyes at Zen becoming antagonistic towards him again.

 

“No one can leave, we don’t know if whatever person took her won’t try to take any of us. I will send people to your homes to gather your belongings, and you will all be escorted with bodyguards as you go to and from places.”

 

“Gah… more of those creepy bodyguards?” Zen muttered, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

 

“But what about school…” Yoosung protested. He looked at Saeyoung worriedly, who became silent again. He was not familiar with his friend’s depression, unhealthy coping mechanisms or on how to make him smile.

 

“They’ll follow you, this is preventative measures.” Jumin took a pause, his voice sounding a little, _just a little bit_ more pained than before. “I can’t let anyone else get taken. We have to be on high alert right now.”

 

“You’re right.” Saeran added. Saeyoung nodded in agreement.

 

“Saeyoung, you have been looking at your computer this whole time,” Jaehee observed, “Do you have any ideas on who could have taken her?”

 

Saeyoung rubbed his eyes with his hands.

 

“It has to be either our father or the agency I worked for.” He responded.

  
“I… I see..” Their father, the Prime Minister, was almost untouchable with his position and popularity, and Jaehee knew almost nothing about the agency that Saeyoung worked for, despite her extensive research into other matters. The others picked up on who exactly they could be dealing with. Someone untouchable and unknown.

 

“There isn’t any chance that it could be members of Mint Eye, right?” Yoosung asked.

 

“No..” Saeyoung stated, “I don’t think so. They should have been wiped out.” Mentioning Mint Eye made Saeran’s body tense up, which everyone noticed.

 

“I don’t think we should completely rule them out.” Zen protested, looking at Saeran. “Especially when they have targeted her and you before, Saeran.” Saeran nodded.

 

There was a pause in the room, before Jumin began again.

 

“Jaehee.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“You will work from here too, start by gathering any information you can find.”

 

“… Here?” She said with dread, dropping her arms to her sides in defeat.

 

“Yes.”

  
“Wait, Zen is allergic to cats.” She noted, and tugged at her glasses. “He won’t be able to give peak performances in rehearsals by staying here.”

 

Before Zen could comment and agree, Jumin turned to him, making direct eye contact.

 

“I will supply him with allergy medication and on the clock house keeping to control the fur.” He crossed his arms. “You should all be thankful that in these trying times, you get to have Elizabeth the Third as a comfort animal.” Jaehee, expecting Saeyoung to make some sort of comment about getting to live with ‘Elly’, something he said was one of his ultimate dreams, became more concerned when no such comment was made.

 

“… Saeyoung..” She began, not really knowing how to comfort him. “Let’s work together and find her. I’m here if you need anything.”

 

He turned to look at Jaehee, with a soft smile on his face. It was the first time he had smiled in two days.

 

“Thanks, Jaehee.” He stretched, before adding, “Yoosung was right, we all need to work together now.”

 

“Then let’s set what our goals are now.” Jumin said. “Jaehee.”

  
“Yes, Mr. Han.”

 

“I want you to gather as much information as you can about the Prime Minister, Saeyoung’s agency and Mint Eye. Recent reports and sightings will be the most helpful.”

 

“Let me look into the agency.” Saeyoung intervened, thinking of a particular brunette ex maid that would help them out with finding more information. “They’re too dangerous for anyone else, let me do that.”

  
“Very well.”

 

“Yoosung and Zen,” Jumin started, looking at the two of them. “I know you both have busy schedules so I won’t ask for much. Just look out for yourselves.” Zen put his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed.

 

“Thanks.” Zen retorted. “Also, who made you the boss here?”

 

“This is my home.”

 

“That’s your reason?!”

 

Ignoring Zen’s response, Jumin turned to Saeran.

 

“… What do you want to do?” He didn’t want to admit that after months, he still didn’t know how to approach Saeyoung’s brother yet. Saeran looked contemplatively.

 

“I’ll help Jaehee, and find more stuff out about Mint Eye.” Jaehee nodded, appreciating the help and giving Saeran a thumbs up.

 

“Then, that ends today’s meeting.” Jumin uncrossed his arms. “We will meet again tomorrow, to go over what everyone has found.”

 

Saeyoung inhaled slowly and exhaled quickly, then turned to his brother.

 

“I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” His brother nodded as Saeyoung took off.

 

The bathroom was the only space he felt it was okay to finally, finally cry. Right as he shut the door close and turned on the fan, he let out a small sob and didn’t bother wiping away any tears.

\----------

Another day had passed without food or water. You hadn’t moved from the bed for more than a day, trying to conserve energy in case you needed to fight your way out of here. However, now you started to doubt your survival capabilities. With intense hunger pains and dehydration, if you tried to stand up too quickly your vision would go black and you would almost lose your balance. You couldn’t determine if Mint Eye was actually leaving you in this room to die, or if this was part of their psychological brainwashing. You already felt dehumanized with being denied certain resources, and before food and water, you desperately craved taking a shower to rinse off the vomit that was horribly stuck at the ends of your hair.

 

You heard beeping at the white door to the room, and began to sit up defensively for whatever would be coming at you, becoming dizzy from the quick motion. A small man entered the room, one you hadn’t met before. Your defense lessened, whether or not it was your delusional thinking from lack of food and water, you really believed that you could easily take this man. He was shorter than you, and smaller than you.

 

“Hello.” He curtly greeted. He waved his hand as he approached. You could feel your breath shorten. This man appeared.. friendly. Not like a monster, or a mindless zombie. You didn’t greet him back, feeling apprehensive at how his smile did not waver.

 

“Can you walk?” He asked, looking you up and down. You carefully nodded, and stood up slowly. Luckily, your vision didn’t go black that time. The short man looked impressed.

 

“Wonderful! You passed. Do you want some food? Or a bath?” His smile, and openness reminded you of Yoosung’s mannerisms. You didn’t want to interact with this man any further, but it was futile—he was your lifeline at this point. If you didn’t follow him there was a chance that they would let you die in here.

 

“Yes...” You couldn’t settle at that response, you needed answers, answers to determine the severity of your kidnapping. “But I have questions. Can you answer any of them?” The man nodded.

 

“Why you’re here?” You grew attentive, nodding. His kind smile grew malicious.

 

“Can’t answer that one, Sweetie.” A chill ran up your spine and your hands began to shake.

 

You followed him out of the room, despite your intuition telling you not to. He led you through the barely lit, decorated hallways of the building you were in, as you tried to keep up with the man’s pace. The walls were painted a deep red, with beautiful paintings nailed on and fancy lace topping the hallways. It reminded you of Jumin’s home. Your legs were starting to become exhausted. After several minutes, he had stopped abruptly in front of a door, and while thinking about escaping, you spaced out and accidentally bumped into him.

 

“S-sorry.” You muttered. Your attention went to the door. It was… black. Stark difference from the hellish room they locked you in, which was white. The small man went up to the door and tugged at it with all of his might, it eerily creaked open. Your anxiety shot up as you got a glance of the room, there was black hardwood flooring with a single bright light overhead. You had to run. You couldn’t go in there. But the man shoved you inside before you could begin to run, and you ended up a few footsteps inside of the ominous room.

 

Inside, you were suddenly hit from behind and fell with a gasp. You quickly hit the floor on your nose, causing it to start bleeding down your face messily. It was similar to how they kidnapped you, by playing dirty and striking you from behind. There was almost no strength in your muscles to fight back, or even to think on your feet and get out of the way of the next attack, which was a hard boot slamming down on the middle of your back. It caused you to flinch and let out a hiss. You felt a menacing crack in your abdomen, and couldn’t inhale for several seconds that felt like an eternity.

 

The short man, who was still smiling, kneeled down on the floor near you.

 

“If you can survive this, then we will give you what you want.” There was nothing that you wanted more than to make contact with your hands to the man’s face. But it was impossible to attack him, you didn’t have enough saliva to even try and spit on him. Blood was oozing out of your nostrils, some running into your mouth. Desperately you were thankful that any type of liquid was making contact with your mouth. You swallowed some, before trying to come up with a decent response.

 

“I want out.” The short man laughed at your request and clapped his hands a few times.

 

“That is impossible.” He snorted. “We really do have to get that feistiness out of you. It’s unattractive for a lady.” You opened your mouth to respond—but then the boot slammed down on your back again, causing another loud crack. A loud, pained shout came out of your mouth. Suddenly, without comprehending what was happening, another person grabbed at your right hand. Everyone was beginning to look the same, men in long black robes. There were three in the room, where there any others hiding? You longed for V’s face among them, that someone who cared about your well-being was there to try and comfort you, try to help you. Your surrounding vision was fading in and out black from the intense aching sensation in your abdomen. The man who grabbed your right hand was still firmly holding it down. Fearing that something would happen to your hand, you attempted to struggle, yelling out protests. But with your lack of energy and strength, and now with possibly broken ribs, and a big boot on top of you, it was almost impossible for you to move and escape.

 

“You committed a great sin, helping those two out, who caused the savior to go missing.”

 

“I haven’t-“ You inhaled sharply, wincing in pain. “Done anything wrong.” You locked eyes with the man who was holding your hand hostage. His eyes were sadistic, while yours held determination not to cry or panic. There was no way you could break. You vowed not to fall to them, like Saran did. In a way, this was part of your plan to enact revenge on Saeran’s behalf. You wouldn’t break, and eventually you would find an opening to teach any of them a lesson—.

 

In the middle spacing out and going over your thoughts of revenge, there was a sudden loud thwack and you felt some sort of unknown pressure in your hand. You felt your hand flinch and try to retreat, and looked to see a nail though the middle of your pointer finger. Seeing it set off the pain that collided into you without warning, and you screamed loudly without realizing it. You started panting from shock. The pain was causing you to lose your cool and you began flailing around. It finally clicked in your head, you were being used as bait—they were going to torture you to draw out the twins.

 

“You will get three nails as punishment. One for the hacker, one for the traitor, and one for the savior.”

 

You were now paying full attention to what was going on, as you were imagining and agonizing about the pain that was about to occur, the man positioned the needle on your ring finger. Out of instinct, you closed your eyes as he slammed a large hammer onto the nail. It sliced into your fingernail. You screamed again, this time louder, with more despair. Your eyes were becoming cloudy every few seconds, and instead of black, you saw bright white when you blinked. Were you going to pass out soon? You prayed that you would; so this would be over sooner than later.

 

“Do you give up now? Want to become one of us?” It took every ounce of your willpower to disagree with your body’s instincts and wildly shake your head no. The man sighed, he looked at you with pity. That pissed you off even more, and you felt burning anger in your stomach. You glared at the man who held the hammer, he had let go of your hand. Now that it was nailed into the hardwood floor, there was no need to hold it down any longer. He grabbed another nail from his pants pocket, positioned it so it would go right behind the bed of your nail, and held the hammer above his head to deliver the powerful blow on the nail.

 

The first one for Saeyoung.

 

The second for Saeran.

 

And now this one, for Rika.

 

This time, you closed your eyes for the whole process and began to shake, trying to brace yourself. Your two other fingers had shooting pain. You heard a familiar crunch as you felt the next nail pierced through your middle finger. It cracked your fingernail. This time, you tried not to make any sounds, but a loud gasp came out of your mouth and your panting grew more defining. Without you realizing, the man who had his boot on you removed it, and you were thankful that he did not slam it on top of you again. Wait, when did you start crying? Your tears and the blood from your nose were coming together and traveled down your chin, dripping grossly onto the floor. The other man, the one who had plunged the nails into your three fingers, began to use the hammer to quickly remove all three of the nails. That sensation hurt terribly, but you didn’t look away from them being stubbornly ripped back out of your fingers and out of the hardwood floor. Looking at it gave you a sense of calmness. Your fingers started to bleed rapidly with the needles gone, pooling into a small, growing puddle of blood underneath your hand. You let out a groan from the miserable pain that radiated from your pierced, bloody hand, there was no stamina left to scream.

 

Someone, presumably the person who was slamming onto you with his boot roughly picked you up from behind and lifted you up. You whimpered from the throbbing pain of your right hand, and an aching sensation in your abdomen area. You couldn’t move your right hand whatsoever. Then a bottle entered your mouth, briefly knocking into your teeth and scratching part of your gums. To your relief, it was water. You felt like a rodent drinking from a bottle, but the shame of it all was naught. What mattered was survival, and you had to have water to survive. There was no time to waste by being picky. The whole bottle was at least one liter large, and you chugged down more than half within several minutes. When the man tore it out of your mouth, you began to gasp for air. Strangely, confidence ran through your veins, you had survived the pain and gotten your reward. None of your motivation had dwindled. The man that forced you to stand let you go after that, and you fell onto the floor with your knees. The pain made you wince, bruises would definitely form after falling on them. If you won this, you knew that you could win anything that they threw at you here.

 

The short man looked at you with malice, he knew that he had lost this battle with you. “Food and water will be brought to your room.” He sneered. “After you wake up.”

 

Your last memory was hearing a particular spark, and then feeling some sort of painful vibrations spread from your neck to every other part of your body. You kneeled over, slightly twitching, and fell unconscious. While you were asleep, the short man had taken out a syringe that held a bright mint green concoction, and injected it into your right arm. Your face winced, but your body didn’t move.

 

“Did you see how she looked?” He barked. “That didn’t work, did you see her eyes at the end? We need to do more. Or else, he will punish all of us.” The other two men that were there, the one that gripped a bloody hammer, and the other who had steal-plated boots and was holding a taser, both looked to the floor in shame. “Come up with a better idea. Place food laced with our elixir in her room that she will eat. Let’s start from there.”

 

“… On it.” The man with the hammer said sheepishly.

 

This was only the beginning for you, there was more, much, much more to come.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the several months delay, uhh this chapter is bad but it's what I have right now. More will be released soon since I have more free time.

You fell back into conscious and struggled to push yourself up off of the white bed you were placed on. The bedsheet underneath you was stained a rusty red in some spots. Something felt… off. Your right hand had a dull, stable ache. There was a small plate of food that was put near the white door. You knew that you had to be hungry, they had starved you for days. But the physiological need for food—hunger—you did not have. Your hands did not feel the fabric of the bedsheet, and as you pressed your fingers against your chest in alarm at the lack of feeling, your hand felt like a stranger’s hand. The room you were imprisoned it had been white. Yet, bright blues, magentas, and reds were decorated among the walls as if they were a canvas. The colors seemed to dance around the room, and the room appeared… almost to change dimensions, caving in and out in multiple spots.

 

You didn’t remember the injection from hours prior, because they had already knocked you out. The pain from your previous wounds still affected your mobility. You rolled your body over with a sharp groan; suddenly you were on the floor, winded from the fall. Landing on your stomach and chest, air pushed out of your lungs and for a few seconds you couldn’t catch your breath. Gasping for air, when you were finally able to inhale, a tremendous pain burst from your abdomen, where your broken rib was. Your exhale was a string of dry coughs. Without moving, you checked to see if you had hurt yourself by looking up and down your body. Your eyes moved to your bandaged hand that was wrapped in dirty bandages. Your right hand had started to bleed again, and in your eyes, it began to gush with dark red blood, that began to quickly travel up your arm in an uncanny motion. The hallucination caught you off-guard. A soft whisper of deep voices rang in your ears. You shot up, despite your ill body, hyperventilating and shaking your arm blindly. It smacked against the board of the bed accidentally and you yelled when it made the pain worse.

 

“No, get off- get off!” You grabbed at your arm, but the blood had already disappeared without a trace. Instead there was only the dirty bandage covering your hand. A screaming cry, like nothing else you had ever produced, rang from your throat. The walls appeared to move suddenly towards you. Your instincts told you to run away from the danger. Despite the awful pain, your adrenaline aided you in standing. Taking long strides, there was something you stepped on that was soft and sticky and caused you to slip. Colliding with the floor for the second time, moving became too much of a chore. The voices, starting off soft and quiet, grew to a magnitude that felt like your body physically shook due to their volume.

 

“Shuddup!” You cried, putting your hands to your ears to try and block out the noise. Your words were beginning to slur. You hesitantly opened your eyes again, hoping that the room would look normal again, that it would be quiet again. It looked and sounded exactly the same.

 

“Stop!” You wailed as you shook, keeping your hands to your ears and shutting your eyes shut.

 

The high had lasted for six hours. Your vision was mostly cleared up, besides the floor still moving now and again and off-setting your balance. Whatever voices it was that filled your head, were gone. The physical pain had begun to roll in and was taking a toll on your mentality. The soreness from the surprise attack, the broken ribs, and pierced hand were so painful you struggled to move even an inch. And you were exhausted from the bad trip and felt physically ill. You had managed to drag yourself back to the bed during the high and you hadn’t moved for hours. Each breath you took was shallow and painful, leaving your body to shake uncontrollably. Someone had put food into your room that you noticed later. When had the rice spilled over the floor? You concluded that one of them must have done it in spite, or someone dropped it on accident.

 

The nausea from the pain made it unbearable to eat. You didn’t have any appetite and your body was in too much pain to chew. You had become obsessed with thoughts of uncertainty and doubt towards your friends. It had been almost a week. It took Saeyoung less than that to find Saeran at Mint Eye. Saeran knew what Mint Eye’s brainwashing and torture was like. While you hated the feelings of doubt that rose in you, there was a question that you couldn’t answer, and that was why you weren’t safe yet. Not home yet. You missed home more than anything, and the love and warmth that oozed from it. Those thoughts had made you cry several times and you figured the tears would dry on their own. You had tried to focus on how the RFA was definitely looking for you, without any uncertainty. You had to stay strong for everyone. Saeran’s recovery process had been so mentally tolling and difficult to overcome for him, the thought of you experiencing the same sort of trauma and rehabilitation frightened you. As soon as Saeyoung had found out about where Saeran was, he rushed to him. Then, by default, he had to be rushing to you right now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. Where was he? He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now.Where was he? He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. Where was he? He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. Where was he? He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now.

 

He had to be rushing to you now.

 

While before, you hoped that a member of the organization would come and give you food and water, your feelings had changed. When anyone appeared, that meant more pain. You hoped no would step through those doors and bother you anymore. But it was an unrealistic expectation. The whole point of your kidnapping was to become a bait. Mangled, beaten and tortured bait. There was no strength in your legs to walk anymore. Sleep had been so difficult at the beginning, but now it was so easy to fall asleep. The obnoxiously bright light hung from the ceiling. You dosed in and out of shallow sleep until you heard someone fiddle with the doorknob. Anxiety shot up from your abdomen to your chest and your eyes shot open. Slowly, you lifted your head up. It was the short man from before.

 

“I see you’re already awake.” He bemused, and approached you without any hesitation. You both knew you were too handicapped and weak to attack. Silently, looking at him with intensity, you nodded your head. He stared at you, particularly your eyes. What you didn’t see was that your pupils were dilated and your eyes were glossed over—like they were in a fog. The effects of the drug injected into you were still being metabolized by your body and weren’t completely gone yet. To test how far gone you were, he cruelly tested your reflexes. Your eyes picked up on his raised arm and you opened your mouth to say something. A hand with several rings on smacked you across your left check. You didn’t do anything to try and avoid or block his attack. It was like your reflexes were in slow motion. Instead, you put your hands up to your face afterwards and groaned from the pain. His rings had already begun to leave their small red spots on your cheek and jaw that would eventually turn into dark purple bruises. The smack had triggered your nose to bleed.

 

“You haven’t eaten yet. Why haven’t you eaten yet?” Still recovering from the pain, you shook your head as your only response. Talking hurt your ribs. “That’s not good. He wants us to keep you alive.” He left you to go over to the food that was on the ground, including the rice that had been knocked over. He sat near you on the bed, and placed the food in his lap. He carefully helped you sit up in bed after smacking you and leaving you on your back. It was a small act of kindness that set you on more edge.

 

“Eat. Even if you don’t want to.” You reached out for the rice, which he handed to you. Taking small pieces, you tried to eat it, little by little. It tasted bitter—and you couldn’t pinpoint why. But that was the least of your concerns. With your body still shaking and your jaw and teeth aching from the slap you endured, it was incredibly hard to bring the rice to your mouth and chew on it. Taking a small piece and eating it took more than two to three minutes to do so. By then, the short man had lost his patience.

 

“I don’t mind hurting you, but attaching you to a tube for force-feeding is too messy, and isn’t my forte.” He grabbed a small handful of rice and shoved it into your mouth. You gagged a little, but swallowed it down your throat without chewing.

 

“Question…? Yeah.” You said slowly.

 

“I will answer it if I can.” He muttered, shoving another small handful of rice into your mouth. You gagged again but managed to swallow it all. You gasped a little afterwards from a sharp shooting pain you felt in your ribs.

 

“Name..? Name.” You made eye contact with him. His eyes were bright, mint green.

 

“My name? None of your concern.”

 

“Where…” You lost your train of thought for a second. “Where….”

 

“Where what?” He asked, getting together another handful of rice and folding it in his hand.

 

“Where they?” Your voice grew hoarse. “Where are they? I can’t..” I can’t do this.

 

“Who, the sinners?” You nodded vigorously, thankful you didn’t have to talk more. He gave you a peaceful smile.

 

He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. Where was he? He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now. He had to be rushing to you now.

 

“Who knows? They haven’t tried to find us at all, we’ve been checking a lot.” He shoved the last handful of rice into your mouth, this time more forcefully.

 

“We are so hard to find… so it might be difficult for them to find us..” He pursed his lips. “But… we have noticed no signs of them trying to find us, or help you.” Tears began to form at your eyes.

 

“Liar, liar.”

 

He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He wasn’t coming after all? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He wasn’t coming after all? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He wasn’t coming after all? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now? He had to be rushing to you now?

 

Didn’t he? Didn’t he have to be here by now then?

 

“I’m not.” He frowned. “No one is coming for you.” His confirmation made you quickly vomit up all of the rice you had been forced to eat and onto the side of the bed, barely missing the short man. You let out a wail.

 

He grabbed onto your shoulders. “If you can’t bear it then join us.” You shook your head.

 

“We will be your family now.” Your eyes widened, it had dawned on you-- that bitter taste in the rice was elixir. You were going to re-experience that awful trip again. Obeying your quick instincts, you shoved your fingers to the back of your throat to try and vomit it all out. You stuttered a pained, loud gag thanks to your fingers pressing against the back of your throat. The man tried to pull your fingers out of your mouth before you accomplished your mission. He failed, as several seconds later, after several more, rougher presses, sick, mint bile rose from your stomach, to your throat and then out onto the man's robe. It was completely unintentional, but his disgusted look was statisfying to a degree. It was a painful process, stale rice hurt going back up. Gasping for air, and causing your abdomen to admit sharp pain once more, your throat felt dry and sore. The vomit was also stuck to some parts of your hair, and on your hands.

 

“I’d hit you a second time, but you’re already feeling the effects from the elixir. I changed the ingredients this time. You will pay for this.” You groaned. He left your room in a fuss, yelling at someone outside of your room.

 

“Someone,” Your words were slurred. Feeling dizzy, you fell back onto the bed once more. It was covered now in red stains from blood and a large, sickish green stain from the bile.

 

“Someone help. Help me.”

 

“No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.” “No one is coming for you.”

 

You covered your face with your hands and curled into a ball, weeping.


End file.
